How They Came to Be
by samgot13
Summary: This is not a story about a girl named Jade West falling in love with a boy named Beck Oliver. This is a story about a girl who was lost finding who she was meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

This is not a story about a girl named Jade West falling in love with a boy named Beck Oliver.  
This is a story about a girl who was lost finding who she was meant to be.  
It starts in California, like most of these stories do, at a high school that Jade can never remember the name of because she doesn't care. She never cares about anything, really.  
It ends...  
It never really ends, does it?  
Nothing ever really does.  
It's never over.  
At least not for Jade West.

/

Jade has her coffee wrapped loosely in her fingers, because she never really has a tight grasp on anything these days, now does she?  
It's burns her fingers, because she likes the feeling of being burnt. It kind of reminds her of being thrown into a flaming oven. That kind of interests her.  
I don't think you knew that.  
Then again, Jade doesn't really let people know that.

/

Enter Beck Oliver.  
He's gorgeous.  
Like Jade expects.  
That's the type here.  
Tan. Great hair. 1000 watt smiles that they flash at Jade. Muscular everything. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect.  
Beck Oliver is this.  
Jade West is not. She never will be.  
She's just Jade. Jade West, with pale skin and about thirty piercings and blue highlights streaking through her hair. Thin frame. Kind of fading into the shadows.  
She knows she doesn't belong here in California.  
But the thing she doesn't know where she should belong.

/

She keeps seeing him, keeps catching quick glimpses of him in all his beauty.  
Of course, he's with beachy sun-bleached girls with tan skin just a shade too orange and blonde hair just a shade too bright.  
She hates them.  
She wonders if she's starting to like this Beck Oliver.  
But then she sees him again with all these girls and decides that she doesn't.

/

Jade thinks she's in love.  
She's never been in love before.  
So she doesn't really know.  
Except she kind of might have an idea, because every time she sees him her stomach does gymnastics and her heart falls right through her, right out of her, and throws itself right in front of her. Every time she thinks of him she starts to smile, and her chest gets very light and very tight and her mind goes blank every time he looks at her and-  
Yeah.  
She's in love.

/

She doesn't have a chance with him, Jade knows.  
She never will.  
She's not like those California girls, the ones with the blonde hair and the big blue eyes and the makeup on their face being the most weight they have. It's not like she wants to be like them just to get the stupid guy.  
It's just a guy.  
A really, really great guy.

/

"Hi, Jade."  
Jade, being the graceful swan she is, gets so surprised at the voice in her ear that she drops her coffee.  
She doesn't say anything. She just looks back at him, then the mess on the floor, then back at him because he really is gorgeous.  
Maybe it's the eyes.  
Or the hair.  
Maybe it's everything.  
"Look what you did," Jade snaps. "You made me drop my coffee." She glares at him. He chuckles.  
It's such a pretty sound, Beck Oliver's laugh. It's probably the best laugh she's ever heard.  
"Do you need help with that?" Beck doesn't wait for her answer and grabs napkins from the center of the table and stars dabbing at the mess.  
"Oh my God, stop, I don't need your help."  
She does this with everybody, really.  
Or maybe it's just him, the way he's staring at her, it's making her so scared-  
"Beck, stop, I can do it," she tells him. He looks at her, smiles, and just keeps dabbing.

/

It's March twenty-second at 10:17 am when Beck Oliver asks Jade out.  
"I have tickets for a movie on Saturday night."  
His voice surprises her, as always, because he's sneaking up behind her and leaning down and whispering softly in her ear. His breath is warm and smells like Crest toothpaste and coffee.  
She loves this.  
"What time?" Jade asks.  
"7:30."  
"We're at school then." Jade looks at him and cracks the faintest smile.  
"At night, Jade." He smiles down at her. "I'll pick you up."  
Jade doesn't even ask what movie it is because at this point she doesn't even care anymore. She just wants him to love her.  
"Okay." And she smiles and walks away.  
She turns around and waits until he's around the corner.  
Then she brings her fist into her side and whispers "Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I know what you're thinking, I really do.

You're thinking, "Oh, a cute little love story between a girl and a boy." You read on for a bit. "How cute."

This is not a love story.

This is not the girl-meets-boy, they fall in love and marry and live happily-ever-after story. This might even be a heartbreak story. Because Jade West does not believe in happy-ever-after endings. And she never will.

She may have fallen in love.

She may have seen a glimpse of a happy-ever-after ending.

But really, in the end, all she did was find her way out of this hole.

She's really glad, too.

She was beginning to think she'd be trapped down there forever.

/

Beck was not planning on giving this Jade girl a quick smile.  
In fact, he had found her a little creepy, at first.  
You know, once he looked past heads of blonde and noticed a pale-faced girl who was actually really beautiful.  
The date was nothing more than a stupid dare given by Andre.  
"Nooo," Cat had protested. "She seems niiiice."  
"Cat," Andre said, "look at her. Look at those piercings, Cat. Does that look 'nice' to you, Cat?"  
Cat didn't reply.  
"What harm could it do?" Beck had asked with a trouble.  
Oh boy was he wrong.

/

Fast forward three months and they're exclusive.  
Funny the way things turn out.

/

Jade used to dream of happy-ever-after endings.  
Then she heard the booming voice of her father and the screeches of her mother and the slamming of doors and the breaking of chairs and no apologies.  
She stopped dreaming when she her mother didn't return from the "vacation."

/

Beck Oliver didn't believe in love.  
He never started, not even after he thought he may have loved Jade.  
He kind of just stumbled into it then out of it, eyes shielded, body guarded.  
Jade kind of dove in head first, no hands.  
But of course, when you fall, you have to hit the ground.  
They both hit it pretty hard.

/

Jade's scared.  
Scared of loud voices and texts not being answered and being forgotten.  
She's scared of girls like Tori Vega, who think they can just swoop in with their long legs and tan skin and perfect smiles and snatch up her boyfriend's heart with one glance.  
She's scared of Beck dropping her, leaving her out in the cold like her mother did to her.  
She thinks she might be a little scared of love, too.


End file.
